spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagaholi
Tagaholi is the second televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 2, 2017. Plot For their first adventure in space, the crew end up on a red planet named Tagaholi. What's to be with their first catch of the new day? Transcript ship is still in orbit from the last episode. They are near the place they want to go to as they all chose. The camera starts at SpongeBob and Patrick and sways down to the other three in the dining area and then speeds right back up to SpongeBob. SpongeBob: The planet to where we're going is... the onboard scanner a place named Tagaholi. Sounds Italian... Could be for all we know. I'll go tell the others. the Dining Area. Sandy: Don't you guys miss home yet? Plankton: A little... I miss the challenge of my schemes. Squidward: Well, I don't. I chose to get on this ship to get away from home. Sandy: Squidward, you can't REALLY say that... Squidward: Yes, I can. Sandy: But there must be something you do like? Squidward: Okay... it was... home... after a while... SpongeBob: And I agree with that. gets startled. SpongeBob: Call this a temporary home, because we're going back after we have enough that we can take back. Anyways, we heading into a planet called Tagaholi. And yes... before you mention it, it sounds a bit Italian. But we're going to find out soon. leaves the room. Plankton: Sounds more Spanish. at the control room. SpongeBob: How long left? checks... 920 knots. SpongeBob: Okay… not that far, we can reach that in… spaceship collides with the planet’s ground. SpongeBob: Spoke a bit too soon. Pat, can you try and put it up a little bit? Patrick: Sure… takes the ship up and it scrapes less than before. Patrick: That better, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: A bit… but it’s still scraping. Patrick: I don’t think I can do anything about THAT. But I’ve tried my best. SpongeBob: Of course. Now, can you try and park it? Patrick: Like this? turns the ship sideways as it slowly stops and starts to park almost like how a car would park. SpongeBob: Something like that. if finally stops. SpongeBob gets out whilst he goes to the Dining Area to talk to the others. SpongeBob: We’ve finally stopped. Squidward: About time too. What was all that scraping? SpongeBob: The ship hitting the ground. Squidward: Oh, ok. SpongeBob: Come on then… Let’s take a look at the new planet. all come out to the exit of the ship and see the sight of the new planet, it’s red in a bright shade. Squidward: Red…. Looks a bit… basic. Plankton: Yeah, gonna have to agree with Squidward here. SpongeBob: Oh, come on! Where’s your sense in new adventure. Squidward: Lost it whilst we started all the scraping. Plankton: I think I did too. Sandy: Well, I haven’t. I agree with SpongeBob, let’s get out of here and see this new planet. Might be the only time we do. Squidward: (groans) Alright, but if you kill us… I’m haunting you forever. Plankton: I’m not gonna haunt you, I’ll do it with Krabs instead. Squidward: Really? So, you would rather haunt your rival instead of him? points at what used to be SpongeBob whom has now gone. Squidward + Plankton: WAIT FOR US!!! I DON’T WANT TO BE LOST!!!!!! SpongeBob: Told you he wanted to come. and Plankton are out of breath by the time they reach him. Squidward: Alright. I'm sorry. I'll join with you. Plankton: So will I... SpongeBob: Come on then. To civilization... someone must live somewhere. all keep on walking for a while until they come to somewhere near a town of some sorts. SpongeBob: There it is... now, let's look for anything for them to give up. in the town. The mayor is announcing a sell for the town. Mayor: Today, we are going to sell the sacred 'hiplotsa' for 'a couple gazoolps'. So, who's going to start? gang arrive. SpongeBob: I am. to the citizens of Tagaholi appear. Mayor: Alright then... once... going once and then... done. Sold to the yellow sponge in the team over there. they all meet up somewhere. Mayor: What do you intend to do with the 'hiplotsa'? SpongeBob: Use it for "peaceful means" for our planet. Mayor: Are you sure you don't want to 'sell' it? looks to everyone's faces: SpongeBob's tells the truth; Sandy's agrees with SpongeBob's; Squidward's is more complaining and Plankton's is the only one that is lying. Mayor: I trust most of you all except the green guy. Plankton: Oh thanks... pick on me as I'm the one who's smiling. I was laughing about a joke... that I had in my mind. Mayor: Would you like to share with us about what it is? Plankton: The name... of the (chuckles a little.) item you're giving us. Mayor: It may not cater to your amusement but that 'item' is part of our planet that we're allowing to give to you. Plankton: Yeah... but the... SpongeBob: Plankton, it really isn't that funny. Plankton: Alright.. alright... I'll stop. then bursts out laughing as the Mayor pulls out a ray gun as most of the others facepalm. Mayor: I think you better shut up before I blow your head off. And this is what I'm going to use if you guys don't go. SpongeBob: I agree... let's get the stuff and go. grabs it with the others and they start running towards the ship. Patrick has nodded off in the ship because he's had to wait for the gang. Then he opens one eye and sees them coming as he gets up for their arrival. Patrick: Oh... oops. Should have done something whilst they were gone. Err... SpongeBob will say something. Hope it's good enough. puts all the 'hiplotsa' in the cargo. SpongeBob: We need the ship to go... now! Patrick: Alright then. starts the ship up. SpongeBob: Thanks Pat! Patrick: You're wel- the town. come. SpongeBob: He must have hit the town. Doesn't matter. They almost could have killed you, Plankton. Plankton: Meh.. everyone wants to kill me. SpongeBob: Alright then... Plankton: By the way. Since I was nearly killed; can I choose the next planet? SpongeBob: Sure. Plankton: I want... (As he nearly says the next couple of words, the episode ends with another fade.) Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Spaced Out Category:2017 Category:The Imperial Ghost